


Tattoos and Flowers

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Cute, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Florist Castiel (Supernatural), Flowers, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Pet Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Castiel Novak has his own flower shop and has a strict schedule that he has to stick to. He meets tattoo artist Dean Winchester. Dean convinces Cas to give him a chance to be apart of Cas' strict schedule.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Tattoos and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Writer's Month 2020 daily prompt challenge. Today's challenge was tattoo artist/flower shop AU.  
> This says it's being posted August 2nd but it's still Aug 1st by my time so I'm counting it!

“Beep, beep, beep,” the alarm clock screeched from where it sat on the nightstand. It suddenly turned off when a hand slammed on top of it, pressing the power button to send it to sleep. Castiel Novak slowly sat up in bed, stretching his arms above his head. He relished in the crack of his bones as they snapped into place. Cas blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he threw his feet over the side of the bed and slipped them into the awaiting bee slippers on the floor.

It was Monday morning and Cas had a schedule to stick to. Cas had a schedule for every day of the week, and he followed it religiously. Monday through Friday, Cas got up at six in the morning and had breakfast before taking Honey outside and getting ready for work. He would walk into his flower shop at precisely seven-thirty and have it ready to open at eight. The shop was open from eight to five with an hour lunch break from twelve to one. Cas would have the shop locked up tight and leave by five-thirty. He would be home by six and would then cook dinner before taking his dog Honey for an evening walk. He would spend the rest of the night doing different activities depending on the day of the week. If it were Monday or Wednesday, he would spend the evening reading a book. Tuesdays and Thursdays were spent watching TV. Friday nights were dedicated to doing chores around the house.

Saturdays and Sundays, he allowed himself to sleep in until seven. The weekends were reserved for more elaborate breakfasts such as French toast or pancakes. Saturdays were spent running errands and reviewing the week’s finances for his shop. He would take Honey to the park after dinner to throw the ball for her. After the park, he would pull out his painting supplies and work on whatever his muse was inspired by. Sundays were the day he allowed himself to relax. Besides lunch with his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, and dinner with his family, Sundays were the one day that didn’t have a strict schedule.

Cas smiled as Honey thrust her face into his lap. She was the sweetest golden retriever Cas had ever met and he couldn’t imagine life without her. She had been a present from his brother, Gabe, three years ago as a way to battle the loneliness Cas sometimes felt from living on his own.

“Good morning Honey. How’s my sweet girl this morning?” Cas asked softly as he stroked his hand through her soft golden fur. He received a lick of her tongue in answer to his question. Cas stood to his feet and stretched his entire body. “C’mon, girl, it’s pop-tarts for breakfast today.”

After making his morning cup of hot tea with honey, Cas fed Honey her breakfast and put a pack of pop-tarts in the toaster. After both were done with their food, Cas let Honey out the door to do her morning business. He sipped his tea from the front porch while he watched the dog pad around the yard looking for a spot to do her business. Once she was done, she ran back to the porch and sat at Cas’ feet expectantly. Cas smiled as he pulled a bone out of his pocket and held it out for her to take.

As always, Cas pulled into the small parking lot of his shop at exactly seven-thirty. Honey jumped out the door and ran straight for the front door. Cas walked into the shop and took a deep whiff of the air. His nose was assaulted by dozens of different scents from roses and peonies to orchids and lilies. Honey headed for her bed behind the register and laid down before falling to sleep almost immediately. Cas spent the next half hour getting the shop ready to open. He put the cash drawer in the register, restocked his wrappings and ribbon for the bouquets he would sell, and turned the radio on, allowing the soft sounds of classical music to echo through the shop. At exactly eight, he flipped the closed sign to open.

Cas retrieved his spray bottle and started misting all the flowers, removing any blooms that were dying and throwing them in the trash. “Hello my beautiful roses. How are my dears today? You are all looking lovely today. I can’t wait to send you on your way to bring smiles to people.” Cas always talked to his flowers as he watered them.

At nine, Kevin Tran showed up for his shift. He was a local college student and worked for Cas three days a week to earn some extra money. He manned the register and kept Honey company. This allowed Cas to spend time with his beehives. Cas had a large greenhouse behind the shop where he kept his hives. The honey they produced he sold in his shop and they also pollinated many of the flowers he ended up selling, as well. His beehives flourished and Cas had won many flower shows with his prized plants.

Cas would stay in his greenhouse until lunchtime. He would close the shop down for an hour while he and Kevin enjoyed their lunches. Sometimes they would go out to one of the local shops and other times they would eat whatever they brought with them.

“Hey, Cas, do you want to go get subs today? I was running late and didn’t have a chance to grab anything for lunch?” Kevin asked as Cas walked up to the register.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Cas said as Honey walked up to him for a few pats on the head. “You want to come with us, sweet girl?” The sub shop had outdoor seating and was used to Cas brining Honey with him.

After locking up the store, the three made their way to the sub shop. Cas ordered what he always did, a BLT with a side salad. Kevin decided to order a Philly cheese steak and potato salad. While waiting for their food, Kevin told Cas about his college classes. Cas had degrees in business management and horticulture, so he always loving giving any advice he could to Kevin.

After lunch, on their way back to the shop, Cas stopped in his tracks. The building across from Cas’ quant little flower shop had been abandoned for as long as he could remember. Now, the parking lot was full of trucks laden with supplies. He watched as people walked in and out of the building, carrying different items in their hands.

“Hmm, it looks like that building is finally going to be used for something. What do you think it will be?” Kevin asked.

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. Hopefully nothing vulgar or overly loud.”

Kevin chuckled at his boss’s words. “Only you would thing about the possibility of a sex shop. C’mon boss, we only have a few minutes left of our break.”

Over the next few weeks, the building across the street was slowly transformed. It was completely remodeled inside and out. The exterior of the store had been repainted a dark blue. Large windows now took up each side, allowing passerby to see inside the shop. Even the parking lot had been redone, no longer filled with potholes and cracked asphalt. A large sign had been installed above the door, reading, “Winchester Inc.”

There were benches sitting in front of the store as well as large empty pots. Cas couldn’t figure out the purpose of the pots and it annoyed him. The least the owner could do was fill the pots with flowers to bring a splash of color to the place.

Cas had done his best to pay little attention to the construction across the street. He had his own business to run and it wouldn’t do him any good to get distracted. Of course, that was before a handsome stranger walked across the street and entered Cas’ store one Friday morning.

Cas was in his greenhouse and was surprised when Kevin told him a customer asked for Castiel specifically. He couldn’t understand what was so important, that the customer couldn’t let Kevin take care of their needs. Cas quickly took off his beekeeping outfit before leaving the greenhouse and entering his shop.

He headed to the register, a small frown on his face. He couldn’t see the man’s face, only the back of his head which was covered in short blonde hair. Cas did notice several tattoos that covered the back of the man’s neck and arms. He had a combination of light red and pink carnations on his neck. Castiel could see the fins of fish on one arm and the body of some scaly reptile curved around the other arm.

“Ah, there’s Castiel. He’s the owner of the shop,” Kevin said as he saw Cas walking closer.

The man turned around and Cas felt the breath leave his body. The man was stunning with bright green eyes, freckle covered cheeks, a sharp chin, and full plush lips. Cas cursed in his head as he felt his cock harden in his jeans. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before holding his hand out to the stranger. “Hello, I’m Castiel, what can I do for you?”

Cas fought not to whimper as the man flashed a thousand-watt smile in his direction. The man shook his hand with a firm grip. Cas’ cerulean eyes locked with the man’s forest green and he felt lost as he got caught in their depths.

“Uh, guys, you can quit holding hands now,” Kevin said.

Cas and the man broke apart, both of their cheeks stained red with blush. “I- I’m sorry,” Cas stammered.

The stranger ran his hand through his hair and gave a nervous chuckle. “Nah, it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have been staring.”

“I think I was staring as well.” Cas’ lips curved up in the corners.

“Yeah, maybe,” the man muttered as he looked at Cas.

Castiel waited for him to say something, but it seemed the cat had his tongue. “Was there something you needed?”

“Oh, yeah, there was.” The man smiled sheepishly. “Uh, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m opening the tattoo shop across the street. I wanted to get some flowers to put in the giant pots out front plus get some to decorate the inside. I figured since this is a flower shop, you’d be able to help me out.”

Cas grinned. “You figured right. I have to admit, those empty pots have been driving me nuts since you put them out front. Do you have any preferences?” Cas asked.

“Uh, to be honest, not really. I don’t really know anything about flowers. I just tattoo them on people.”

“That’s ok. I’m sure I can come up with some ideas. Is there a day where I could come over and look at the interior and then I could discuss a few options with you?” Cas already had different ideas for flowers that he could put in the pots.

“You could come over now if you want. The whole place is finally done, and we plan on opening next week,” Dean said eagerly.

Cas looked at his watch. “I can’t right now. I go to lunch in ten minutes and afterwards I have to work on custom orders.”

“Oh, that’s ok. What about tomorrow? I know it’s Saturday, but I could pay you.” Dean looked at Cas with hope shining in his eyes.

Cas shook his head. “I can’t, Saturdays are reserved for running errands and business finances. I also have to take Honey to the park.”

Dean huffed. “What about Sunday then?”

Cas chewed at his lip in contemplation. “I have lunch with a friend and dinner with my parents. If us meeting up wouldn’t interfere with either of those, then I suppose I could meet you Sunday.”

“You’re a busy dude, aren’t ya?” Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel tilted his head. “No, but I do have a schedule that I have to stick to. Every day of the week is planned out and it makes me uncomfortable to deviate from that schedule.”

“Oh, well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If Sunday isn’t good, then why don’t you pick the time?” Dean wasn’t making fun of Cas like others did, he was being genuine.

“No, Sunday is fine. How about we meet here at nine? Do you mind if I bring Honey with me?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Who’s Honey?”

“Honey, c’mere girl,” Cas called. Honey walked around the counter and came to sit at Cas’ feet. “Dean, this is Honey,” Cas said as he petted the dog on her head.

“She’s beautiful. I don’t mind if you bring her. Can I pet her?” Cas nodded and Dean held his hand out for Honey to sniff. She licked him and he took that as a sign that petting her was ok.

Dean smiled as his hand was covered in dog slobber. He pulled it away and wiped the drool off on his jeans. “Well, I guess I’ll see you Sunday, Cas. Bye.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Cas watched as the man walked out his store and across the street.

“He totally liked you,” Kevin said from behind him.

Cas blushed. “He was just being nice Kevin. Somebody like Dean… would never be interested in somebody like me.”

“Boss, why do you always sell yourself short? You’ve got some quirks but who doesn’t? Dean would be lucky to have you,” Kevin insisted.

“Thank you, Kevin, but I must disagree. Now, what’s for lunch?”

For the rest of the day, Cas couldn’t get Dean out of his mind. The man was gorgeous, but he also seemed like a nice guy. The ink he had was amazing. His left arm was a stunning lily filled pond with multiple koi swimming in the water. A large red and gold dragon wound around his right arm from wrist to shoulder. Cas couldn’t help but wonder what other tattoos Dean had.

Cas’ thoughts were so consumed by the tattoo artist, that his daily life suffered. He ended up dropping a crate of honey right at closing. This threw his entire schedule off as it took thirty minutes to clean the sticky substance up. The chores that night took longer than usual because Cas kept getting lost in thought as he reminisced about Dean. He finally fell into bed an hour later than normal.

Because he went to bed late, Cas lost an hour of sleep and that was never a good thing. Cas loved sleep, he needed sleep because without it, he was a cranky asshole. It seemed like any little thing was enough to set him off that day. The grocery store was out of his preferred type of cereal and he refused to buy any other even though there were multiple cereals he ate. The drive thru at the bank was extra-long, and Cas got mad enough that he honked at the person in front of him. He made a mistake while doing the store’s finances and ended up flipping his coffee table over. Honey didn’t want to leave the park and he scolded her for a good five minutes and then felt bad because of the puppy dog eyes. He was glad to finally crawl into bed that night, hoping the next day would be better.

Like agreed upon, Cas met Dean at nine at his store. “Hey Cas,” he called.

Castiel smiled. “Hello Dean. How are you?”

Before he could respond, Honey ran up to Dean and started licking his hands. He chuckled as he knelt and scratched behind her ears. “Hey, Honey. It’s good to see you.” He got a quick lick on his cheek.

“She really seems to like you,” Cas commented.

Dean stood back up. “What can I say, animals usually do.”

“They are good judges of character. I hope yesterday was good for you. I know my day was awful,” Cas said with a sigh.

“Everything ok?” Dean asked with concern.

“Uh, yeah. Just a lot on my mind and it caused me to get sidetracked. Now, why don’t you show me your shop?” Cas asked, trying to distract Dean from the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks.

Dean’s face lit up. “Oh, yeah! Let’s go!”

Cas and Honey followed Dean across the street. Dean unlocked the door and held it open for them to enter. Cas was stunned as he walked into the building. The walls were completely covered in artwork. There were dozens of picture frames displaying examples of Dean’s and other artists’ work. There was a small lounge separated from the back area by a low brick wall. There was a counter butted up against the wall where a computer sat. Further into the shop, Cas could see that the space had been partitioned into multiple squares. There was a chair in each square along with all the supplies a tattoo artist would need.

“It’s amazing, Dean. I’ve never been inside a tattoo shop, but I must say I’m impressed,” Cas said with awe.

“Thanks Cas! My brother and I finally saved up enough money to open our own shop. It’s been a dream of ours for years. We’ve got a few close friends who are tattoo artists as well. Benny, Garth, Eileen, and Jessica are amazing artists and you wouldn’t go wrong with any of them doing a tattoo. They all have their different styles that they bring.” Dean nodded to the partitioned squares. “I figured I would decorate their section with their choice of flowers. I got a list of their favorite flowers. I didn’t know if it would be easier to do live plants or like weekly bouquets.”

“I think for the individual artist spaces, bouquets would be better that way they wouldn’t have to worry about watering them and what not. Of course, if they prefer live plants, that is easy enough to accommodate. I think actual plants for the counter space and the brick wall would be very pretty. In the end, it’s your decision. Live plants require more care than a bouquet that you can throw away in a couple of weeks,” Cas explained as he looked at some of the artwork on the walls.

“I’m good with whatever you suggest. Jess and Eileen love flowers and I’m sure they wouldn’t have a problem taking care of them. They were the ones who suggested getting flowers in the first place. I’m not all that into flowers,” Dean explained as he walked up beside Cas.

Cas smirked. “Yet you have carnations on the back of your neck.”

Dean sighed and pointed to one of the few pictures that weren’t artwork. Instead it was a picture of a blonde-haired woman with her arms wrapped around a small child who couldn’t be more than five. “That’s my mom, Mary. She died from a freak house fire when I was four. Carnations were her favorite flower. Do you know what the different colors mean?”

“Contrary to popular belief, just because you’re a florist, doesn’t mean you know the meaning behind the petals.”

“Light red carnations denote admiration and how one’s heart aches for someone else. Pink is gratitude and the idea that you will never forget somebody. I’ll never not miss her, and I won’t ever forget her, either. It was actually the first tattoo I ever got,” Dean explained solemnly.

“That’s really beautiful and poetic. I’ve never even considered getting a tattoo. I wouldn’t know what to get. I feel like a tattoo should mean something to the person,” Cas said.

“I agree. I hate when people come in here who have been dating for two months and what to get each other’s names or shit like that. I’m proud of my art and I want it to last, not be a stupid mistake.”

“You should be proud; your art is amazing. These designs are phenomenal. If I ever decide to get a tattoo, you’ll be the one I go to.” Cas smiled at Dean.

“Thanks Cas. So, what kind of ideas do you have for this place?”

They spent the next hour discussing what flowers Dean would buy for the shop. They decided to put roses in the pots out front since they were Cas’ favorite. They decided on Begonias and Geraniums for the counter and brick wall since they were easy to take care of. Cas looked over the list of flowers Dean’s friends had given him and told Dean he could make the bouquets easily and deliver them every few weeks.

Cas tried to give Dean a discount since he would be a regular customer, but Dean refused. “You’ve got a business to run, Cas, and I won’t make you lose money. Besides, if you give me a discount, I’ll just tip you extra to cover the difference.”

“Fine Dean, no discounts,” Cas grudgingly agreed.

Once they were done with everything, Cas checked his watch. “I have about half an hour until I have to meet Gabe. Is there anything else you need?”

“Uh, I have something to ask you,” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you, maybe, like to go out with me sometime?”

“Why?” Cas asked.

Dean huffed. “Because I like you.”

Cas titled his head. “Why?”

“Dude, are you going to say that every time I ask you a question?” Dean said with agitation.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I don’t understand why you like me or would want to go on a date with me. I’m nothing special. If you ask most people, they will tell you I’m very weird and uptight,” Cas explained with a sigh.

“Those people are assholes. I think you’re great Cas. You’re smart, nice, good looking.”

Cas interrupted Dean. “I’m not that good looking.”

“Dude, blue eyes and black hair make me go weak in the knees! Please, Cas,” Dean begged.

“Dean, you know nothing about me,” Cas replied.

“That’s the point of a date, Cas,” Dean deadpanned.

Cas kept wringing his hands together. “Yes, but if you’re not going to want to see me afterwards, then what’s the point of going on a date?”

“Alright, what’s really going on?” Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’, forcing the man to quit fidgeting.

“I told you, I have a very strict schedule I follow. I’m sure it’s nothing you would want to have to work around or deal with. I also don’t know how well I could incorporate you into my schedule. I’ve always been like this. Even as a child, I had a schedule I had to stick to. I would have really bad melt downs if it was changed.” Cas was growing more agitated by the second.

“Hey, easy, Cas. So, you’ve got a serious case of OCD. I can work with that. My brother, Sam, has got horrible ADHD, and I learned how to help him cope with it. He still has his bad days, though, but I love him and would never get mad at him for something he can’t control,” Dean said in a calm voice, hoping to soothe Cas.

Cas chewed at his lip. “Dean, you’re this bright ray of light who I’m sure has a very vibrant and exciting life, but that’s not me. Every day of the week is planned out. There are nights where I read, nights where I watch TV, Friday night is reserved for chores. Saturday as you learned is errands and finance day. Sunday is the only day where I don’t have a strict schedule, but usually, I spend the day working on my own personal garden or my paintings. I’ve had this schedule for years; I have no idea how to even let you in.”

“Ok, for one, my life is pretty boring. After work, I eat and pretty much spend the night watching movies or reruns on TV. I’m past my partying days, Cas. What you just described isn’t that bad, I could work with that if you let me.” Dean lifted a hand and cupped Cas’ cheek. “Why don’t we just try? Do you have a set time you eat dinner?”

“I close the shop at five-thirty. I take Honey for her evening walks every night at seven. The time in between is when I drive home, cook dinner, eat, and clean the kitchen,” Cas explained as he stared at Dean.

“How about this? I pick you up Monday, we go get dinner, and I’ll have you back here in time for you to get home and take Honey for her walk by seven-o-clock sharp. You’ll have dinner just like normal, it’ll just be with me at a restaurant instead of your own kitchen.” Dean’s eyes begged Cas to accept the proposal.

“You promise to have me back here in time for me to get home by seven?” Cas questioned hesitantly.

“Promise.” Dean said with conviction.

“I guess we can try, but I don’t make any promises,” Cas said with a frown.

“I’m just asking for a chance.”

Cas did give Dean that chance and it turned out to be the best decision of his life. Dean was the easiest person to be with. He respected Cas’ schedule and never pressured Cas to change it. He didn’t get mad when Cas had breakdowns because something didn’t go the way it was supposed to. Dean gradually integrated himself into Cas’ schedule, bit by bit.

It started with dinner dates which evolved into Dean going for walks with Cas and Honey. After a few dates, Dean finally started having dinner with Cas at his house. After dinner and Honey’s walk, Dean would stay and watch TV or read. Dean was an avid reader like Cas and loved spending nights curled up on the couch, lost in their own little worlds. Dean even enjoyed Friday night, helping Cas with chores around the house.

Cas eventually let Dean join him on Saturdays when errands had to be done. Dean never complained, just helped Cas with his shopping or what not. While Cas worked on the finances for his flower shop, Dean did the same for the tattoo parlor. When Cas painted, Dean either joined him or came up with new tattoo designs.

Cas wasn’t surprised when Dean and Charlie became fast friends; they were both huge geeks and had lots in common. Cas had been a nervous train wreck when he brought Dean to the family dinner one Sunday night. He shouldn’t have worried, Dean had a bright and bubbly personality and ended up getting along with everybody, even Cas’ strict mother, Naomi.

Dean never complained about following Cas’ schedule. On the nights he wanted to do something other than read or watch TV, he would hang with friends or with Sam. Sometimes, Cas would choose to join him and other nights he kissed Dean goodbye and told him to have fun. Dean learned that Cas could be convinced to deviate from schedule if he had enough warning and time to prepare for the change to his schedule. The time that Dean wanted to attend a movie on opening night, he told Cas months in advance and they ended up having an awesome date at the movie theaters instead of doing chores around the house.

It was a year later, and Dean and Cas were still going strong. Dean had adjusted the hours of the tattoo shop to fit with the hours of Cas’ shop. Most days, they now rode to work together in Dean’s precious Impala, Honey hanging her head out the back window the whole ride. Dean would join Cas and Honey for lunch and Kevin if he were working. Sometimes Sam or one of Dean’s friends joined them.

Cas walked across the street into the parlor. He saw Sam hunched over and was surprised to hear a tattoo gun still going. It was five-thirty and Dean should have been closed half an hour ago. “Dean,” Cas called.

“Hey, sweetheart, Sam’s almost done with my new tattoo. We had planned on being done by the time you got here. I’m sorry it’s taking longer,” Dean apologized.

Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was Monday which meant they would be reading tonight, so if they got started a little bit later than normal, nothing catastrophic would happen. “It’s ok, Dean. Just, try to hurry up, Sam.”

Sam looked at Cas with a bright smile. “I should only need about five minutes. I’m going to close shop so Dean can leave as soon as I’m done.”

Cas nodded. A few minutes later, Sam called him over. Cas gasped when he saw the tattoo. It was a beehive with honey dripping down the side surrounded by red roses. Below the hive was Castiel, spelled out in over a dozen honeybees.

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean asked, worried Cas might not like it.

“I love it, Dean! It’s gorgeous, but I thought you didn’t like name tattoos,” Cas said as his gaze lifted to Dean’s face.

“I don’t when they are meaningless, but you aren’t meaningless to me sweetheart. You mean the world to me and like you said, tattoos should have meaning,” Dean described as he stood up to pull Cas into a tender kiss.

Cas thought about the bouquet of rainbow roses with bees flying around them tattooed on his arm. He smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. “You’re absolutely right. You know what, I think I have an idea for my next tattoo. You know that mixtape you gave me? I want that with your name on it. Maybe you could add in a little version of Baby and Honey as well. Would you be willing to do that for me?” Cas assumed the passionate kiss they shared was answer enough.


End file.
